


A Single Moment of Sincerity

by linearoundmythoughts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Neediness, Nerdiness, Nervousness, The Softest™, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linearoundmythoughts/pseuds/linearoundmythoughts
Summary: "I'm in love with you, Eddie," Osvalda rasped. If not now, when? When would she have this kind of a moment again?---Alternate universe where the relationship between Edith Nygma and Osvalda Cobblepot takes a happy turn during the "couch scene" in 3x05.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Nygma's nickname here should be "Edie" since her name is "Edith" but while writing, I felt guided to use "Eddie" and I see why—it fits her better. She can certainly have "a guy's" nickname; I think it's cute. I can't remember where "Osvalda" came from but I know I settled on both names after talking with my dear partner in fem!nygmobblepot shipping/headcanoning [Hotgothamite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MMS/pseuds/Hotgothamite)—thank you for all the great chats about these lovely ladies, and giving me a major fixation for how nice their clothes would be...ahh...anyway! Thank you so much to my darling [rathrunpredictabl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rathrunpredictabl/pseuds/rathrunpredictabl) for not only beta-ing but inspiring me/showing me that soft smut is always perfect for these two ♥

 

 

"And once again, you're the city's hero," Eddie said, the bruise across her neck standing out in sharp contrast to her pale skin and the gentle softness of the smile on her face.

 

"But you were almost killed," Osvalda replied, hoping the edge of tears in her voice wasn't too obvious.

 

"And you saved me. Again," Eddie's smile grew and she giggled softly before it dissolved into coughing. She looked at Osvalda, her voice dropping as she spoke again. "I hope you know, Osvalda—I would do anything for you."

 

Osvalda's mouth dropped open in amazement.

 

"You can always count on me," she confessed, her tone so reverent and honest, Osvalda's head spun with it.

 

Osvalda stared at Eddie in shock. She felt that the two of them had been growing closer lately, but this…this was something she never expected. No one, outside of her family, had ever cared that much about her before, in her  _life_. (She doubted anyone else ever would.) Suddenly, she regretted every time she'd ever threatened Eddie's life. How could she have been so stupid?

 

Every moment that her heart ever ached with love for Eddie flooded her all at once. The repressed affection, ever-present, for the phenomenal woman sitting across from her slammed into the longing for _one true love_ that Osvalda long-ago tried to divorce herself from.

 

She had a quick flash of memory, of watching Eddie drumming on her beaker glassware while they sang together over Chinese and cheap wine, back in her old apartment. That was the last time she'd seen Eddie so happy and open, grinning freely, her hair bouncing as she beat out a made-up rhythm on her glass, ending with a flourish where she looked up at Osvalda with a smile so bright it made Osvalda wonder, for the first time since her mother's death, if maybe the world still had joy left in it.

 

Eddie changed so much since then, her loose wavy hair sharpened straight—a harsh-looking, yet trendy style she'd chosen for herself after Osvalda got her out of Arkham. It framed her face and her ever-present large glasses beautifully—everything about her was beautiful. How could Osvalda have not noticed she was in love with her until now?

 

Moving forward, pulled by her heart's encouragement, she closed the distance between her and Eddie, her eyes never leaving Eddie's.

 

She tilted her head up, and Eddie moved towards her, mirroring her, dipping her head down, her lips parted.

 

Osvalda thought about hugging her. It was probably more appropriate. It was probably what Eddie wanted, thanks enough for her sacrifice, for her willingness _to_ sacrifice.

 

As Osvalda's lips met Eddie's, it was Eddie's devotion Osvalda wanted to thank her for. She knew no better way to express that then with a kiss, with something Eddie seemed to be longing for, too. If it revealed the deeper feeling Osvalda was carrying, all the better. She felt daring enough to make that known now.

 

That was when Osvalda had fallen for Eddie—back then, over takeout, over her adorable mannerisms, for how unique she was, for being the closest thing Osvalda had ever had to a friend.

 

It took almost losing Eddie to realize it.

 

Osvalda pressed closer to Eddie, eyes closed tight with nerves. Eddie wasn't responding, and Osvalda felt all her courage drain out of herself. The answer was obvious. Osvalda misread the situation. She should've hugged her…she shouldn't have pushed for more. Desperate to treasure the only chance she was ever going to have to have this, Osvalda stroked her face with a shaking hand, looping Eddie's hair behind her ear before breaking away.

 

She wouldn't cry—she would thank Eddie and then retire for the evening. They would never speak of this again. It would be fine. Eddie seemed comfortable stepping over many of the lines Osvalda thought existed between romantic intimacy and close friendship. This would just be the most extreme one so far, and Osvalda was fine with it being her fault.

 

"I’m sorry, Eddie, I didn’t…" Osvalda pulled back, rambling. "I’m so sorry, I just, I'm very grateful for your…friendship and—"

 

"Again," Eddie said, her mouth open slightly, eyes fixed on Osvalda but distant. Her voice was soft; Osvalda didn't take it as a serious comment.

 

"I am very tired," Osvalda lied, holding back tears. She patted Eddie's knee, like she often did, trying to separate herself from what she felt and what she had to do. "I think we both should—"

 

"I wasn't ready," Eddie bit her lips, mouth tense. "Please, Osvalda, I'm…I'm sorry," she gulped and clasped a hand on Osvalda's, "I don't mean to be a problem. Or…frigid," she looked down, her face crumpling. "I get…nervous. Do it again, please, I wasn’t…expecting it. But I am now."

 

Osvalda moved forward and pressed another kiss, this time soft and more chaste, but focused, on Eddie's lips, turning her hand over so she could hold Eddie's in hers.

 

"You're… you're perfect, Eddie. It is I who was too forward. Please, let's forget it. A woman as lovely as you shouldn't—"

 

Eddie surged forward, catching Osvalda's lips again, reaching out to hold her by the waist. She kissed Osvalda over and over, her enthusiasm dizzying Osvalda. Eddie kissed her way across Osvalda's jaw, her cheek, the bridge of her nose, finally kissing right by her ear, her breath warm and soft against Osvalda's skin.

 

"I've wanted to do that for so long, Osvalda," she whispered, inching closer, before dropping her forehead on Osvalda's shoulder. "You mean so much to me." She rubbed her hands up and down Osvalda's torso, her fingers trailing across her back, her thumbs pressing into the fabric of Osvalda's ballgown. Eddie's hands on her, petting her—Osvalda swore she could feel them right through her corset.

 

Eddie dipped her face into the crook of Osvalda's neck. "I never thought you would want me back," Eddie murmured against the bare swath of skin above Osvalda's breast, the heat of her breath traveling down Osvalda's neckline, making her shudder.

 

Scooping her hand through Eddie's hair, Osvalda caressed the back of her head, tilting her face down to kiss Eddie's temple, pouring her reverence into the simple act.

 

"I'm in love with you, Eddie," Osvalda rasped. If not now, when? When would she have this kind of a moment again?

 

Eddie pulled her head up, Osvalda arching her chin up to compensate for the sudden movement. "I'm in love with you too, Osvalda," she confessed, her brown eyes wide and full of vulnerability.

 

Osvalda broke into a smile, trembling with joy. She felt a tear escape from her eyes, and Eddie reached forward with shaking fingers to wipe it away, her mouth open and brow furrowed. "Why are you crying?" she asked, voice broken.

 

Osvalda chuckled a little, stroking Eddie's hair again. "I don't think I could begin to explain even if I tried!" Eddie looked confused still. "I'm _happy_ ," Oswald breathed, finally having the courage to truly touch Eddie back. She pulled Eddie back into her embrace, an arm slung around her back, her hand gripping the back of the robe, as if she was gripping Eddie's bare shoulder instead.

 

Gently cupping the nape of Eddie’s neck with her other hand, Osvalda ventured down, ghosting her fingers across Eddie's skin, tracing her way along the bruise on Eddie's neck, careful to not hurt her. She rested her hand just above the top of Eddie's silk chemise. The tingling electricity of feeling Eddie's skin for the first time, along with the soft thud of Eddie's heart under her hand, made Osvalda's head spin so fast she could barely breathe.

 

Cupping Osvalda's cheek, Eddie slid further into Osvalda's embrace and kissed her again, warm and hot, her soft lips pulling Osvalda deeper and deeper into the beauty of this moment, of their budding romance. _Romance_ , Osvalda trembled again with the realization that they _both_ wanted this, had both yearned for it—something all-consuming, burning, yet safe and life-changing all at once. Osvalda sank further into their kiss, tipping Eddie's head back with it, despite their height difference, chasing where Eddie was guiding her. Eddie pressed her tongue against Osvalda's lips and she parted them instantly, letting Eddie lick into her mouth. She gripped Eddie's chest tighter, her fingers slipping along her smooth skin, seeking out every touch she could seize.

 

Eddie gasped into their kiss, then moaned softly. She pushed forward into Osvalda's hand, craning forward a bit into Osvalda's touch. Instinctively, Osvalda grasped against Eddie's chest tighter, and that was when she realized where her hand was, feeling the roll of Eddie's nipple under her palm, the soft flesh of Eddie's breast prickling in response to Osvalda's touch.

 

Going to pull her hand away—she hadn't meant to be that untoward, she hadn't even asked!—Eddie grabbed her wrist tightly as soon as she felt Osvalda retreat.

 

"No, Osvalda, _please_ , it feels so _good_ ," she pleaded, needy and high. Lifting her hands, Eddie rounded both her palms against Osvalda's breasts, her long fingers cupping Osvalda's larger chest with ease, her thumbs tracing quick circles over fabric. "Please don't stop," she begged, as if to punctuate her point. Osvalda shuddered, head whirling.

 

Seeing Eddie in this state, just from a simple, accidental caress, _exhilarated_ Osvalda. Her mind went heady with desire, the latent fantasies she'd had of Eddie, ready for her, under her hands, with Eddie stroking her back, in awe and in _want_ of Osvalda, flashed through her mind. Moving her hands with determination, she grinned as she pushed the robe off Eddie's shoulders with her fingertips, one side as a time, returning to brushing Eddie's sensitive skin under her palm, her chest smoother than Osvalda's, perfect, velvety and pliant.

 

Eddie keened, her own hands losing focus on Osvalda, as she arched her long neck back. Sliding the chemise out of her way, Osvalda touched Eddie everywhere she'd just exposed.

 

Dropping her head back down, her cheeks flushed, the redness quickly extending down her chest. Eddie mewled, her eyes blown. "Are, _ah_ , are you—" Eddie choked out, dropping her chin down in embarrassment.

 

Osvalda glided her hands down Eddie's sides, feeling her ribs under her touch. The chemise fell away, the thin straps pooling around Eddie's elbows. "What, what is it, Eddie?" Osvalda husked, stopping her movements until she knew Eddie was still on the same page.

 

Eddie's eyelashes rested on her cheeks as she fluttered her eyes closed. She mumbled something Osvalda couldn't make out.

 

Osvalda was about to pull her hands away again in concern, then stopped herself when she remembered what happened the last time she'd almost let her nerves ruin how much Eddie and she seemed lost in this precious moment.

 

"Eddie, what is it? Just tell me."

 

"Are you…" Eddie opened her eyes and looked up at Osvalda, over her glasses. "Are you going to…" she trailed off. Shifting forward, she dropped her chin to Osvalda's shoulder and spoke into her ear, lowly, sweetly, and somehow innocently, so softly Osvalda was grateful she ever heard it, "are you going to make love to me?"

 

Feeling herself flush with Eddie's question (phrased in a way that was almost more a _request_ ) Osvalda stammered, the world spinning out from under her, left suspended in lust. "Heavens, _yes_ , Eddie, anything you want, I would—"

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Eddie chanted, rocking into Osvalda. "I've wanted it for so long, wanted you for so long, _please._ " She was almost _gagging_ for it.

 

Osvalda kissed her again, seizing Eddie, wanting to make her _hers._

 

Licking into Eddie's mouth the same way she'd showed Osvalda how to before, she dropped her hands to Eddie's thighs, pushing the chemise up her legs with her fingertips. Drifting a hand between Eddie's legs, she ran her finger down the middle of Eddie's panties before cupping her hand around Eddie's center, so hot it left Osvalda reeling. Gripping Eddie's hip with her free hand, she looped her fingers in the waistband of the only thing keeping her from being able to properly _touch_ Eddie and dragged them down Eddie's slender thighs.

 

Brushing her fingers through Eddie's now exposed flesh, Osvalda brought a hand back to Eddie's chest, kneading her while she ventured a finger into the slick warmth she'd been tracing past. Every step further affected Eddie in the most unabashed, visceral, and _gorgeous_ of ways. She drove her nails into Osvalda's bare upper back, her hands shoved under and inside Osvalda's fur capelet, whimpering with each of Osvalda's touches, resting the side of her face against Osvalda's.

 

By the time Osvalda slid a finger, then two, deep inside Eddie, so warm and wet, Eddie was shaking and clenching around Osvalda. When Osvalda shifted focus to encircling her clit, she sucked along Eddie's collarbones (wishing she could do the same to her neck: _Butch will pay_ twice _for his transgression later,_ Osvalda decided). She started guiding Eddie to the edge, time melting away, leaving only the gift of the woman Osvalda loved so much, so deeply, she'd felt she'd loved Eddie her whole _life_ , in her arms, trembling and crying out as Osvalda kept up her ministrations.

 

Osvalda whispered words of adoration and praise for how much she appreciated and adored Eddie: her intellect, her whimsical ways, her intoxicating beauty and most importantly, how much Osvalda loved and appreciated her in response to ever broken _oh my,_ every gasp of Osvalda's name, wordless moans and desperate sobs, every compliment Eddie returned before she came, and came undone, in Osvalda's arms.

 

Grinning, flushed and glowing, Eddie kissed Osvalda, sucking on her bottom lip. "Thank you, that couldn’t have been better," Eddie gushed, and Osvalda blushed again, her heart soaring.

 

Lifting Osvalda's hand to her mouth, Eddie licked herself off Osvalda's fingers without warning, sucking Osvalda's fingers into her mouth, tongue working quickly.

 

Osvalda figured it was entirely possible to pass out after sex, if one had Edith Nymga as a partner.

 

"Ok, your turn!" Eddie announced when she was done with Osvalda's fingers. Before Osvalda even had a chance to process, Eddie glided off the couch, her knees hitting the carpet, her chemise around her waist and the robe around her elbows. Dipping her fingertips under the hem of Osvalda's gown, Eddie stroked her hands up Osvalda's legs, starting at her ankles and gliding up to Osvalda's thighs, the ballgown pooling against her wrists. Eddie kissed Osvalda's bad leg with focused, warm kisses, ghosting her lips over Osvalda's knee, nipped at the inside of Osvalda's thighs. She licked a stripe against Oswald's panties, flat-tongued and hot, before gripping Osvalda by the ass, yanking her forward a bit more. Osvalda squacked, scrambling to get the layers of her gown out of the way so she could _see_ Eddie.

 

Eddie bubbled with laughter. "Sorry, Osvalda. I needed you forward a little, I should've asked first. Are you alright?"

 

Wordless with the sight of Eddie on her knees before Osvalda, she carded her hands into Eddie's hair, turning wavy-curly again and pulled her forward, unspoken request to return to where she’d been a moment ago. Eddie grinned wide and reached to pull Osvalda's undergarments off, before tenderly lapping the opening of Osvalda's slit. Delving her tongue in after a series of short flicks that had Osvalda shaking, she alternated between stroking Eddie's hair and yanking it as Eddie licked along her sides, tracing Osvalda’s entrance with the tip of her tongue before sliding in deep.

 

Breathing so hard she was starting to see stars, Osvalda's thighs shook when Eddie started swirling around her clit, gently pulling it into her mouth to suck, making Osvalda leap with shock and groan so loudly she would be embarrassed, if she even _cared_ about anything else right then but Eddie and what she was _doing_ to Osvalda. At this angle, almost laying down on the couch, Osvalda could see over her dress to meet Eddie's eyes. She was still wearing her glasses, her eyes unfocused and caught in Osvalda's gaze. Dissolving into pleasure, Osvalda let the warm waves of sensation carry her away, urging Eddie to keep going with strangled shouts, rocking forward into Eddie's mouth, the world going black for a split second before she came crashing back down, shockwaves of electric pulsing through her. She’d never felt so good in her entire _life_.

 

She must've drifted out for a second, because she heard Eddie call her name, high and pleading. "Osvalda?" she tried again.

 

Scooting back on the couch so she wouldn't fall off, Osvalda dipped at the waist, bending in half to kiss Eddie, tasting herself and the unmistakable flavor of Eddie herself intertwined. Cradling the back of her head, she pulled Eddie's body up straight, even though she still kneeled on the floor, her hands flying to Osvalda's knees to brace herself as Osvalda praised her, thanked her the only way she could manage in the moment.

 

Later, Osvalda would clean Eddie off, guide her to bed, and make her rest, both of them sleeping on their sides, Osvalda curled along Eddie's back, fingers intertwined, keeping her safe through the night. Maybe they would make love again—Osvalda was sure they would sooner, rather than later, and afterwards, they would talk about their new relationship. For now, all they needed was this—hands still caressing each other, unspoken words now shared in a new language, with love outpouring from each of them.

 


End file.
